1. Field
The following description relates to animation authoring. More particularly, this description relates to authoring an animation movie through editing of a storyboard or a rendered graphic animation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animation authoring tool software has been developed for use on computers. Animation authoring tool software may be used to create a desired animation graphic by a user interacting with a graphic user interface.
Professional knowledge about story animation directing and camerawork is needed to use such professional authoring tools, making it difficult for ordinary users to use these tools.
Tools exist for authoring animation without a graphic interface through the use of a programmable language script. However, because these graphic animations are created by programmers using a script language, it is difficult for ordinary users to understand and use the tools. Furthermore, the amount of time needed to learn the script language can take a great deal of time.